<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>『 Man In Red 』 by og_danny_dorito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828561">『 Man In Red 』</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/og_danny_dorito/pseuds/og_danny_dorito'>og_danny_dorito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cigarettes, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Rain, Smoking, apartment balcony shit, i guess, kinda sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/og_danny_dorito/pseuds/og_danny_dorito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>---≫ [ You could count on your fingers how many times he'd shown up to your house injured or needing somewhere to stay. At least that's what he said. He never took of his mask around you, and so you were fairly certain he didn't trust you enough to do it yet, or wouldn't at all. It had been concluded a long time ago that you weren't just used for tactical use but also...for company. Someone to talk to. ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Jason Todd/You, Red Hood &amp; Reader, Red Hood/Reader, Red Hood/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>『 Man In Red 』</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>previously posted here:</p><p>- [https://og-danny-dorito.tumblr.com/post/189396759715/man-in-red]</p><p>I may do another chapter or so, but I'm unsure of whether I want to or not. I don't know, let me know in the comments or on my blog or whatever.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   From the small balcony from your apartment, you could see the rain dropping to your feet in of you. The smoke rose from the cigarette between your lips your nose flaring only occasionally to let put the smoke that flooded your lungs like poison. Poison...why was that word so familiar? Why did you feel the word you thought, hear it in your head and truly understand its meaning? Was there a meaning at all?</p><p>   You cursed yourself for missing him, but what were you going to do, not want him? You cursed yourself for hating when he was gone, even when you yourself told him not to get attached.</p><p><br/>
It had been three months since you met Jason Todd, the vigilante known as Red Hood.</p><p><br/>
   The first time you met was an odd one, mainly because he dropped down onto your balcony with his back leaning against the wall and his eyes screwed shut tightly. It didn't take you long to realize that he was clutching his side because he was bleeding out, and in those few moments of staring down at him in your pajamas at 1:03 in the morning you mad a decision to help him. Or phrased more correctly; technically act as a safe house for him whenever he was in trouble and you were nearby.</p><p>   You could count on your fingers how many times he'd shown up to your house injured or needing somewhere to stay. At least that's what he said. He never took of his mask around you, and so you were fairly certain he didn't trust you enough to do it yet, or wouldn't at all. It had been concluded a long time ago that you weren't just used for tactical use but also...for company. Someone to talk to.</p><p>   You had to admit that he wasn't very hospitable at first. Maybe your thirst for friends waved some red flags for him at first, but you eventually eased him into it. As a resolve, you started off slow.</p><p>   When asked if he wanted to stay, he'd hesitate, making sure to get a little comfortable and asking to hear about something in your life. When asked how his day had been, he seemed a little awkward at first in his responses. That red mask couldn't hide what was underneath forever you know? He told you his name was Jason after three weeks of consistent asking if you could call him something other than some alias. Jason. Jason Todd.</p><p>   You'd sit out here for the past few days now, waiting with your cigarette between your lips and/or fingers, listening to the cars pass by below and watching the onlooking city of Gotham you'd grown so accustomed to. It hadn't changed since you left. Still full of crime, mice and bright lights. But it seemed a little different. Maybe it was the change in jobs, or change in setting since when you lived here as a kid. You weren't sure, but you were sure of one thing; you had it bad for the man in red.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I've died <em>once</em> before, it's not fun. Those things just speed up the process."</p><p> </p><p>   Speak of the devil and he shall appear, the man in red hears his name and he's here. You made no move to turn your head as you heard the familiar thunk of weights carried in combat boots against the metal ground, shaking a glass and plate nearby that you had eaten off of and never bothered to bring inside again. He stood still for a moment, looking over your figure. He was wet from the rain, you could feel him shaking it off his coat as he stood there. Muscles pulled taught at the corners of your eyes, he could hear it in your voice.</p><p>   "Can't be that bad if I've got a dead man telling me what to do, huh?", you said, removing it from your lips. He slowly moved forward, stature seeming to be much more straight and muscular than yours. It still amazed you sometimes how big he really was, not just visually. Jason, physically, was  a big dude. Like, moderate height yeah, but muscle wise? Dude looked like he could bend you over his knee and crack your spine in half with his thumbs. Bad analogy, but you get the point. Jason chuckled a little, taking the cigarette from your lips and holding it between his fingers. He almost made a move to smoke from it, but lowered his hand once he remembered that he had his mask on. You rolled your eyes for a second, but didn't pressure him on it.</p><p>   If he was wearing it it was for a good reason. His face may have been messed up or something, but you really didn't care. Or maybe he didn't like looking at himself? "Being dead helps you learn a few things. Like take care of yourself. And...take it easy.", he said, leaning onto the frame of the railing to his right with his elbows positioned to hold him up to face you. You seemed to comp template the thought, thinking that you'd like your cigarette back while he was toying with it between his gloved fingers. Now you were starting to question if you liked how you couldn't see any of him at all in the first place because of the mystery.</p><p>   But you'd gotten to the point of not giving a shit, and stuffing your hands in your pocket, you exhaled a sigh, watching smoke rise due to the coldness in the air. Your brow raised as you still didn't turn to face him. You didn't have to. You already knew what he looked like; enticing and practically begging for you to kiss his dumb mask-face. And it was annoying. "Really? Feel like that's directed at me in some way, you trying to say something?", you said, with a bit of a hiss to your voice. Of course you didn't mean it in a vile way, but it sounded like it. </p><p>   He knew better than to get offended at it though, instead resorting to smiling a little and shrugging, watching the butt of the cigarette lose its flame. Would it hurt him if it hit his skin? Could he even feel pain? "You look tired, rough day at work?", he asked quietly. He meant it, you could tell from the way his pitch changed from teasing to slightly more...concerned. Your back was hunched at an angle only used to alleviate a greater pain along your posture, and your eyes were half lidded to the point of making things in front of you seem hazy if you were to zone out, like you were falling asleep standing. You sighed deeply, running a hand over your forehead. "Some dickheads from Oswald's gang came in and caused a fight to break out. Had to stay a few hours over cause the boss of the joint can't get his shit together long enough to stop drinking and handle it on his own."</p><p>   He stood there was your brows furrowed into and agitated expression, eyes narrowing suit and grin fading from its neutral position to a displeased frown. "If that son of a bitch walks into the bar again I'll just shoot him down, I'm starting not to care if I loose my damn head for it." Jason's hand tightened on the railing he was resting on. "Don't say <em>that.</em>" There was a long moment of silence, and for a good few seconds you felt the familiar rage from earlier bubbling in your chest. That same burning sensation in the back of your throats and the tightness sin your chest wasn't helping, and your eyes narrowed as your arms crossed over one other. You were thinking it over, trying to figure out what you were thinking. You did a lot of that lately.</p><p>   He didn't push you to speak. You were starting to think that he wouldn't be good with a partner since he didn't seem to care much whether you spoke or not, but to be fair you weren't his partner. You were... what were you? A refuge? That sounded to generous for your affiliation. A safe house? A haven? With a long sigh, you tried to alleviate the tightness forming in your ribs. The moon was almost completely clouded over, the starts invisible due to the light pollution in the city. It was kind of sad how that had become something so common now. So many kids wouldn't be able to see the stars from their bedroom window anymore, or be able to look out from their backyard and see the endless unknown they'd most likely never get the chance to explore.</p><p>   Turning on your left heel, you moved to face him, standing in close enough proximity to hear his voice if it were above a whisper. On previous occasions prior to your meeting you'd feel him tense up a little and grow uneasy under the closeness. But he didn't move now, and it felt more as if he was welcoming your presence more than anything. Your eyebrows lifted from their scornful expression, moving to something more mutely interested and amused. Your voice carried like the wind passing, ending far to short for his liking. He wasn't sure he'd ever want it to stop. "What about you, <em>Red Hood</em>- got any stories up your sleeve for me?", you asked, moving to steal your cigarette back.</p><p>But Jason moved quicker than you, and faster than your hand extended to his arm he moved his hand back to be level with his fingers. Tilting your head, you smiled a little. "What, you got hurt again? You can't be hurting that bad if you've managed to pop off at the mouth a few times in the course of a few minutes-" Your tone was teasing, but he made sure to cut you off to spare himself. "I saw something- ...that reminded me of you."</p><p>   Saying that made you a little more than surprised, and in a flash of heat you felt your cheeks heat up a bit and your grin fade into curiosity. His shoulders dropped, head dropping for a second as his hand fell back to have his elbow rest on the railing to lean back. You knew it was weird but you felt oddly...good. Did he really think of you? "M-Me?", you chuckled nervously, seeming to try to hide your reddening face by the dip of your head and the sudden interest in the ground below you. "Yeah I uh- I did.", Jason replied. In a sudden burst of what seemed like realization he hurriedly reached for his pocket, taking out what looked like a small necklace in a see-through box. From his outstretched hand you thought that it looked rather nice against the leather of his gloves, and your hand moved to take it from his.</p><p>   You watched closely as the dim lights from your apartment and the lights of the city blended around his fingers as they retreated from your own a little less eagerly than you expected. Huh. Slowly, you opened it, revealing what seemed to be a small blue flower in resin that looked like a water droplet. It was a pendant for the chain around it, glistening a pale silver that made you flee the urge to smile for a camera that wasn't there. Glancing up, you grinned at Jason. And in a flash of a second he felt his whole body flush with a sensation he knew all to well, especially with you. From under his mask he bit on his lower lip subconsciously, seeing how the curve of your mouth upturned in a grin so sincere he couldn't help but feel some sort of need to protect it.</p><p>   "You got this for me, you big sap?", you said, grinning widely. Your tone was teasing, but the light punch in his shoulder as your eyes glistened with admiration towards the necklace proved you weren't mad or creeped out by it. Jason chuckled a little slowly, dry and hoarse but still easygoing. "I said it made me think of you, right? Might as well give it to you to uhhh, think of yourself. I guess.", he retorted softly, shrugging a little. This d o r k. This man child. This dumb sexy masked man with attachment issues. How dare he make you start smiling, the bags around your eyes bending to seem like the most beautiful part of your face in that moment. Who even uses the word beautiful so loosely anymore?</p><p>   He seemed to watch as you placed it around your neck the clasp going shut behind you through feeling it a few times. You looked down, watching it cast a water-like reflection on your chest as you tilted your head a little bit like a child. Ah, fuck, that's kinda cute. Jason cleared his throat after a second, his arms folding over his chest after a second of watching you look at your own neck in awed silence. It was only when he felt his own body stiffen that he noticed you were looking at him, a slight grin on your face as you looked into the eyes of the mask. It felt like you were trying to say something to him, but your lips didn't move. Somehow, he knew what it meant, and his shoulders lost their tense feeling for the time.</p><p>   A few awkward moments passed before you looked down to your feet, clearing your throat and stepping a little closer. Oh shit, what were you- Moving closer, you felt your breath quicken a fraction as your eyes remained trained to the ground. You avoided eye contact for now, finding the cuff of his pants just above his combat boots much more interesting, it seemed. But your hands were raising, your fingers twitching under your own anticipation. He could feel his eyes wandering now, looking over your hips, your shoulders, your lips. Did you mean what you were going to do? Did you really want it?</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, you felt yourself stop.</p><p> </p><p>   Your hands were stuck above your waist, having been firmly held in place by two leather-clad gloves. Your eyes began to go wide, stuck on the downward angle of his head. Jason, who had felt so nervous when coming into contact with you previously but was now firmly holding your wrists, held his head low, away from your gaze your head moved so desperately to maintain. Slowly, you felt yourself relax, frowning a little. What were you thinking this time? You couldn't help but swallow down a gulp of fear forming in your throat. Maybe you had gone to far...?</p><p>"You can't kiss me if you don't take off my mask, you know."</p><p>   Your heart stopped for a moment, eyes going wide for a good few moments as he released your hands, moving them gently by your elbows to the sides of his mask. You felt yourself gulp, cursing the strands of hair that were tickling the sides of your face and closing parts of your peripheral. You wanted to watch with all of your senses, not just your eyes. You couldn't help but tremble a little as well, and he seemed to wait patiently.</p><p>   The edge of the mask first came off of his jaw, slipping upwards smoothly as you saw what looked like part of a scar. His skin was tanned, light in places it had been cut, marred, or marked by some violent force you knew nothing about. Soon it came over his lips which were slightly parted now. Those to had a scar running up from the bottom of his pronounced chin, engine right below his nose which you saw clearly now. It seemed the edge of his eyelashes caught on the mask's cuff, causing him to close one eye. In the dim light of the balcony, you saw bright, bright eyes. They seemed to outshine the sun, beaming a slightly translucent green that made your own widen a small bit in wonder. His eyelashes were thick, dark and clumped a small bit from the wetness of the rain you assumed his face got drenched in earlier.</p><p>   His brows were thick too, seeming to line the end of his forehead over his eyelids in a way that made him look brooding. There were circles under his eyes. He looked weary. You felt, in that moment, as of you were going to collapse. Your legs and fingers had been shaking for a bit now as you stood still on the pavement, eyes trained on his own changing features. Parted lips moved to close only for a second as his tongue slid over their chapped surface. He was...beautiful. More beautiful than any person you'd ever seen at least. His expression looked as if it was constantly tired and brooding; like he'd seen things he shouldn't have.</p><p>   But you could see- and you were sure you wouldn't if you were only a few inches away -that his eyes were sad. The expanse of skin on his cheekbones and from his chin to his upper lip were charred, a very thin outline of a jagged letter 'J' carved into his left cheek. His eyes were...wary, like a tired animal. His hair looked messy and dark, a single white patch on the middle-left part of his head coming over one of his eyes. He looked like the only reason he cut his hair was to keep it off his neck considering he had a very clean undercut in the back and a matted, long few pieces covering parts of his ears and brow. His jaw was strong and clenched and uncle echoed with each touch, sending slight waves of heat over your body as your moved your trembling fingers to put down the helmet on the ground. It was heavy, but it didn't take you long to discard it somewhere near your flowerpots full of patches of unsoiled dirt and plates with cups on top of them.</p><p>   You could see that he didn't feel completely comfortable with this, and yet in the fact that you could even consider him to think himself anything less than gorgeous made you grin widely in an odd half-smile that made a small bit of your teeth shine through your lips. He clenched his jaw nervously.</p><p>   You felt a little choked up, but you could manage a few words at the moment. "Didn't know I'd be seeing God's face when I took of your mask, Jay. You could've warned me.", you said, grinning. He seemed to widen his eyes in slight surprise, his eyes moving to look anywhere but your face. Maybe he thought that if he couldn't see you you couldn't see him- and the growing blush on his face. In a breathless tone, sounding almost desperate, he spoke quietly. "Don't say that..." You rolled your eyes. "I will say that. Now look at me while I kiss you." He seemed to follow the command, his eyes still telling you that he felt a little scared. Moving his right hand from your elbow to your hip and his left from your other elbow to your neck, you slowly moved in, glancing him in the eyes before going for it.</p><p>   It seemed to catch him off guard first, for he didn't actually start kissing you back until you put one of your hands on his hip, drawing him closer. You felt suddenly that with a very restrained fierceness he moved into you, hips first, seeming to grip onto the side of your neck and your hip a bit more tightly. Your felt like you were being used as an anchor, but you couldn't help but not mind it when you were being kissed like this. Jason's lips were just as chapped as they seemed, but they were strangely warm. The fact that his tongue kept darting out and straight back in was sort of endearing to you as he let out a sort of pleased sound at your hand moving to tangle in his hair.</p><p>   There was quiet as you parted, although you could now tell he was holding you as tightly as a wrench would a screw. And for a moment, you didn't mind it. You liked looking as him like this, his eyes half-lidded and lips parted slightly, new moisture on his lips. With a grin, your eyes lit up as you felt a slight laugh come from your throat. This felt strangely intimate to you. Not once did you consider the fact that there was a slight raging sexual tension between you two that maybe said he wanted something out of this two, like a dumbass. But you couldn't feel bad right now for being dumb, you were too happy. With a slightly unsure moment, his grip loosed enough to let you stand more independently, the wobble in your movements mostly gone.</p><p>   His body was slightly stiff as he stood there, eyes moving all over. His movements made a lot more sense now; you could tell that previously when he did the same stiff posture earlier with his mask on he was looking around nervously to try and avoid his impending embarrassment. But he couldn't deny the punk tinge on his cheeks, and your thumb ran over his cheekbone as your hand slid back down to your side. Your eyebrow raised for a small moment as you felt yourself smirk, placing your hands on your hip. "So, uh, that was...nice. Wanna do it again sometime?" Jason said nervously, a grin spreading out on his face. You rolled your eyes at him, shoving his shoulder a little and watching him laugh and take the hit with a dramatic movement.</p><p>   "Go run home Romeo. And come back tomorrow, otherwise I'll hunt you down.", you said, backing up and watching him pick up his helmet. He shrugged a little indecisively before putting it back on, seeming to almost trip over the damn rail before perching up on it, looking at you with a grin. He fixed a grappling hook on the edge of the roof, pausing for a moment. His head didn't move as he breathed, but you couldn't help but chuckle a little and run a hand through your hair at the gesture. It was then that he inhaled sharply, nodding at you and giving you a two-fingered salute. "Couldn't leave if I wanted to, babe." And with that, he was gone. You felt your chest flutter at the words, and for a second of watching him drop to the street below before looking directly down there to only see nothing, you bit down on your lip.</p><p> </p><p>How were you going to get yourself out of this one?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading, tell me if you want it continued</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>